Family!
by Soul Vrazy
Summary: It's a story about Tsunayoshi that left only because he has a weak body. He adopted a new pair wed. Sorry this story without plot! I will re-write this story.
1. Chapter 1

**_This just some ideal I'm having~_**

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine (wish it mine)_**

* * *

leave behind him, forget him, the boy is not be useful, release him make a newly son, the child can receive everything the burden and sin ...

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

look he, pity on he was left behind just because of the weak have ready bodies, let us take care of / take he ... Welcome to your newly family Tsunayoshi

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_Few year later~_

Okaa-san look!

I got a perfect score in maths tests.! (say the child)

tsu-kun let tell your father when he came back later. (say the mother)

Hai okaa-san

a few hours later!

Otou-san look! look! I got a perfect score in maths tests.! (said a cheerful boy)

Tsunayoshi Wow you are a clever boy!

Of course this all thank to okaa-san because you know she teach Tsu-kun how to do maths! ( kawaii :D)

Say Tsunayoshi let go out together ... Go Tsunayoshi call yours okaa-san say to her that we all will be having dinner at restaurant today...

Hai Otou-san! *run inside* Okaa-san ! Otou-san say that we all will having dinner at restaurant today!

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ (skip scene_ In the car)_

__Say Fumiko how do you think about Japan?

Well Japan certain have some nice place why?

I thinking about sending you and Tsuna to Japan for awhile ... You know about Tsuna body condition ... And Germany not really good place now...

Yes I think I also agreed in that one but are you coming with us or you staying here?

I'm staying here there something I need to take care so wait me there.

Okay.

* * *

Otou-san : Father

Okaa-san : Mother

Hai : Yes

Kawaii : CUTE!

* * *

**Well here it is at last being post just something I'm think or imagination~!**

**Tell me what you think~! And I know it short~!**


	2. Beta chapter

Family!

Chapter 1

They left him behind, forgot about him, all because the boy was not being useful. So they released him to have a new son and the child can receive everything the burden and sin...

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

A newlywed couple were looking the abandoned boy with pity as he was left behind just because of his weak body. They went to him and the wife caressed the crying boy's face. The child looked up with teary eyes. He tried his best to please his parents, but because of his weak body, he was left alone to do everything himself. He let out a little hiccup and was picked up by the woman. At first he trembled, worried that they would hurt him. The woman looked at him with sad eyes, seeing that they wouldn't hurt him, the boy smiled with little tears still in his eyes.

"Let's take care of him..." said the woman with concern and hope as she turned to her husband. The man thought and thought, but after another look at the cute child, the man smiled and had decided. He turned to his wife and nodded, smiling tenderly. The woman blushed and smiled happily.

"Welcome to your new family Tsunayoshi."

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_Few years later~_

"Mother, look; I got a perfect score in maths tests!" cried a brunet child. His spiky hair went in all directions and angles.

"Tsu-kun, let's tell your father when he came back later." said the mother.

"Okay, Mother! !" he replied enthusiastically.

_A few hours later_

"Father, look! Look! I got a perfect score in maths tests!" said the cheerful boy. He held out his sheet of paper

"Tsunayoshi, wow you are a clever boy!"

"Of course, this all thanks to Mother because she teaches Tsu-kun how to do math!" (kawaii )

"Say Tsunayoshi, let's go out together...Go call your Mother, tell her that we all will be having dinner at restaurant today..."

"Okay, Father!" cried Tsuna and ran inside the house. Tsuna found her in the kitchen, she was cleaning then He hugged his mother's leg and looked up at her. She looked back at him with a surprised look on her face, but calmed and went down to see him at eye level.

"Mother! Father says that we all will have dinner at restaurant today!" She smiles gently and picks Tsuna up, taking him to the car where her husband was waiting.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

"Say Fumiko, what do you think about Japan?" asked her husband. Fumiko turns to him as they got out of the car. Tsuna had already made his way to the door and was trying to open it so he could hold it for his parents. The parents began to make their way to Tsuna, But Fumiko had a look of worry as she looked at her husband's serious face.

"Well japan a nice place and we do not has long go there why?"

"I thinking about sending you and Tsuna to Japan for a while...You know about Tsuna body condition...And Germany's not really a good place right now..."

"Yes, I think I can also agree in that one, but are you coming with us or you staying here?" she asked curiously, tilting her head.

"I'm staying here; there is something I need to take care of, so wait for me there."

"Okay." she replied. Leaving the subject behind for now, they reached Tsuna and went inside, enjoying their meal together.

* * *

Tee hee! Thank you Pure Red Crane for being my Beta-reader!

Thank you for those who leave review! -bow-


End file.
